


Never Again

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mike-Centric, One Shot, POV Mike Wheeler, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD (from Eleven disappearing), just a short little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: "And suddenly, he was back at Hawkins Middle School two years ago. Suddenly, he was twelve years old again, unable to do anything as El sacrificed herself to save them. Unable to do anything as she was ripped away from them, from him. And now, the same thing was happening again. He was going to lose her again because she was too damn selfless for her own good. Well, fuck that."





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you all were thinking the same thing as me when you saw the flickering lights. Please enjoy!

"Goodbye, Mike."

Mike remembered that moment vividly.

He remembered the violently flickering lights. He remembered the Demogorgon up against the wall- shrieking and screeching in pain. He remembered being flung against the wall, unable to prevent what was happening in front of him. Most of all, he remembered Eleven. He remembered how she- in her dirty pink dress and bloody nose- strode forward calmly, her arm extended as she pinned the monster with all her strength. She had been so brave, taking it on without an ounce of fear.

And that had been the day he had lost her, lost her for three hundred and fifty-three days. Three hundred and fifty-three days of not knowing where she was or even if she was alive. Three hundred and fifty-three nights of calling out for her and never receiving an answer.

He couldn't go through that again.

Mike looked on in horror as Billy raised Eleven in the air, his large hand wrapped around her small, delicate neck. "No!" El gasped out in protest. She was kicking and thrashing against him, but nothing she was doing succeeded in freeing her. The lights around them flickered violently, everyone around them in shock at the scene in front of them.

And suddenly, he was back at Hawkins Middle School two years ago. Suddenly, he was twelve years old again, unable to do anything as El sacrificed herself to save them. Unable to do anything as she was ripped away from them, from him. And now, the same thing was happening again. He was going to lose her again because she was too damn selfless for her own good.

Well, fuck that.

Mike wasn't thinking as he grabbed the metal pipe a few feet away from him and gripped it in his scrawny arms. It was heavy, but that was the furthest thing from his mind as he slammed it into the back of Billy's head, causing the burly teenager to fall to the ground. He dropped El, filling Mike with a sense of relief. "Go to hell, you piece of shit!" he exclaimed, rearing to hit him again.

Unfortunately, Billy caught the pipe, leaping up to his feet and throwing it to the side. He approached Mike slowly, causing the boy to back up against the wall. Billy was probably going to kill him, but he wasn't as panicked as he probably should have been. He would rather face a thousand Billy's than lose El again.

But before Billy could lay a hand on him, he was hitched up in the air. It was El, of course, holding him up with her hands held out. She was grunting and groaning, struggling to even stand up let alone use her powers. But she- as amazing as she was- did it, positioning Billy until she was standing in front of Mike as if shielding him from the possessed teen.

With a mighty screech, El flung Billy at the brick wall. He was launched right through it, landing somewhere outside. El collapsed against Mike and he caught her, both of them sliding to the floor. He held her tightly, pressing his lips to the side of her head as he almost cried in relief. His heart swelled with love for her and he wasn't going to ever let her go.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I needed this one-shot to get back into my writing flow. I think it's working. I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
